Idem Animae
by Houix
Summary: En el mundo, sólo el 1.2% tiene la marca del alma gemela. John Watson quiere ser parte de ese 1.2%


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC.

 **N/A:** Este fic es dedicado para Runa97 del foro "I am sherlocked". ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que lo disfrutes :D

* * *

 _ **Idem Animae**_

A sus 8 años, John Watson se encontró a si mismo mirando la muñeca izquierda de su abuela. Donde su marca se posaba. Un delicado colibrí de no más de tres centímetros de largo. Pequeño y delicado pero de fuertes contrastes. Justo como ella.

La curiosidad del pequeño lo llevo a acariciar la cabeza del colibrí, su abuela sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. El que un tercero tocara aquella marca tan íntima le incomodaba. Respiro profundamente antes de sonreírle a su nieto, cuando John cruzo con su mirada vio en él las palabras que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

 _"_ _Es un símbolo de la unión entre las almas que son una misma_ " Ella dijo.

 _"_ _¿Tito tiene una también?"_ Respondió con un brillo especial en sus azulados ojos.

 _"_ _Anda a averiguarlo"_ Y sin más el menor de los Watson echo a correr por toda la casa en busca de su abuelo.

Lo encontró en su estudio, a pesar de ser un hombre jubilado cada que alguno de sus antiguos socios necesitaba ayuda con algún caso acudían en su búsqueda. Papeles se encontraban desordenados encima de su escritorio. Al escuchar el piso de madera rechinar levanto la vista hacia su nieto, quien agitado corrió hasta el.

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que se encuentra en esa cabeza tuya, querido?"_ pregunto el hombre. John, inhalo profundamente para hablar. _"¿El alma de Tita y la suya son una misma?"_

El hombre, con orgullo desabrocho su manga, mostrando un lirio del mismo tamaño del colibrí, inclinado hacia su derecha _. "Sin importar las vidas por delante, ella y yo siempre seremos la misma alma en distintos cuerpos"_

Al regresar a casa con sus padres busco en ellos sus marcas. Nunca las encontró.

Cuando tenía 12 aprendió sobre ellas. Según su profesor, solo el 1.2% de la población tenía la extraña irregularidad llamada _"Idem Animae",_ de acuerdo con distintos estudios algunos nacen con ella, mientras que otros les aparecían al cumplir los 18. Ni los mejores doctores o científicos podían determinar el por qué de la existencia de estas.

Aquellos que se guían por el corazón y no la razón, creían firmemente en que la persona que poseía la famosa marca había sido bendecida al tener la oportunidad de conocer a su complemento.

John Watson _deseaba_ pertenecer a ese 1.2%

A sus 15 años, las peleas en su hogar incrementaron. Al principio eran solo reclamos sordos, los reclamos se convirtieron en gritos, los gritos en alcoholismo por parte del padre, el alcohol lo llevo a los golpes.

John supo que sus padres no eran almas destinadas. John supo que el no quería terminar así. John _rezaba_ por pertenecer al 1.2%

A sus 17 abandono su casa.

A los 18 se enlisto en el ejército para así poder terminar sus estudios.

La noche antes de cumplir 19, desilusionado, supo que él pertenecía al 98.8% de la población.

A sus 28 recibió su titulo en medicina.

A los 30 fue asignado a Afganistán.

A sus 34 años la única marca que tenía era la cicatriz en su hombro derecho como recuerdo de aquella guerra al igual que su cojera. Después de tres meses viviendo rutinariamente cayo en cuenta que la pensión que le fue otorgada por el ejército no era suficiente para vivir dignamente en Londres.

Aquella misma noche, después de decidir mudarse, un calor abrasador envolvió su muñeca izquierda. Gruño pues cada segundo que pasaba el calor aumentaba. Busco un trapo y tras mojarlo lo envolvió en su muñeca sintiendo alivio instantáneo. Dieciocho minutos después una marca con forma de una brújula apareció.

Maravillado deseo emprender la búsqueda de su misma alma tan rápido como fuera posible. Después de buscar un lugar más barato para vivir, claro.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con Mike Stamford.

* * *

Hace cuatro años John Watson era atormentado por los recuerdos de la guerra, cada noche despertaba tras el mismo sueño de siempre, tras revivir el campo de batalla. Haciéndole perder el sueño.

Cuando conoció a Sherlock Holmes aquellas pesadillas desaparecieron. Podía dormir tranquilamente, aunque siendo ciertos, solo aquellos días donde no pasaban la noche entera persiguiendo a algún asesino por las calles de Londres.

Pero ahora, después de dos años, la mente de John continua repitiendo aquella escena una y otra vez. Cada vez que cierra los ojos que en otro momento estaban llenos de vida, revivía la caída de Sherlock. Podía ver su cuerpo contra el pavimento, la sangre mezclándose con la tierra, podía escuchas claramente sus ultimas palabras dirigidas hacia el. Despierta en medio de la noche agitado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El sudor escurriendo de su frente.

Al conocer a Sherlock, su vida cambio totalmente. Gracias a Sherlock, verifico que su cojera sí era psicosomática. Comprobó que en si, la guerra no lo atormentaba, si no que la extrañaba y regreso a ella en forma de Sherlock Holmes. Dejo a su terapeuta e inclusive olvido sus éxtasis por conocer a su otra parte, casi completamente.

"¿John?" Regreso de golpe a la realidad al escuchar aquella voz femenina "¿Todo esta bien?" Ella pregunto.

"Fue solo una pesadilla" respondió tratando de regular su respiración "Volvamos a dormir, Mary" Dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Él tenía que seguir adelante por ella, él tenía lo que siempre busco, y no lo dejaría ir. No después de encontrar el ancla que lo sostendría. Justo como lo había echo estos dos años.

* * *

"Has estado ocupado, ¿No es así?" Reclamo el mayor de los Holmes.

"La red de Moriarty tenia que ser desmantelada" Respondió Sherlock, dejándose afeitar por uno de los tantos hombres que entraban y salían de la oficina de Mycroft. "Sin importar el riesgo" añadió.

Hubo un largo silencio, donde Mycroft volvió su atención a aquellos papeles en su escritorio y Sherlock… Bueno él se envolvió en su palacio mental.

Mycroft tenía tantas cosas que decir, le aliviaba profundamente el que Sherlock regresara. Sabía exactamente de cada misión en la que estuvo. Estaba al tanto de cada tortura que su hermano había recibido. Es por eso que en el momento que Sherlock entró sin camisa, desvío la mirada. No se creía capaz de ver las cicatrices en su cuerpo, él sabia que se derrumbaría pues su promesa de cuidar a Sherlock había sido en vano. Y le dolía más de lo que admitiría.

"John, ¿Qué hay de él?" Pregunto el menor sacando a Mycroft de su divagues.

"Averígualo por ti mismo, después de todo, yo solo me mantengo al margen. Tu petición"

Una vez que volvía a ser el pulcro Sherlock Holmes, ya listo para retirarse, Mycroft volvió a hablar. "La marca Sherlock" Dijo con su distinguida voz serena. "¿Cuánto mas lo ocultaras?" Lo conocía perfectamente, sabia lo tenso que Sherlock se encontraba. Y un no-tan-sorprendente "No es de tu incumbencia" salio de los labios de su hermano marchándose, dejando a un Mycroft negando sutilmente mientras acariciaba la suya.

* * *

El estar parado en frente del 221B le traía tantos recuerdos. Tantas emociones que no sabía como manejar. Tantos días donde realmente se había sentido vivo. Justo creyó que esos momentos durarían para siempre pero ahora solo eran recuerdos del pasado.

No se creía capaz de volver a sentarse en el que había sido su sillón. No cuando la persona que se supone debería ocupar el de frente se había ido.

La señora Hudson regreso con una taza de té, sonriendo nostálgica.

"Siempre espere que ustedes se casaran, la manera en la que se complementaban…"

John sonrío "¿Cuántas veces… Señora Hudson, Sherlock no era mi novio" Respondió

"Vive y deja vivir, ese es mi lema" Contradijo.

* * *

"Una cosa más, ¿Dónde estará John, esta noche?"

"¿Por qué sabría yo?"

"Tu siempre sabes"

"Tiene una reservación para cenar en la calle Marylebone"

"En ese caso le esperara una enorme sorpresa" Y sin mas que agregar, Sherlock desapareció de la oficina.

"Veremos quien termina mas sorprendido" murmuro Mycroft antes de volver a sus asuntos.

* * *

John no lo negaría, paso por una etapa en la que creyó que Sherlock podía ser su complemento.

Recordó la tarde del 24 de Noviembre, justo cuando la idea le asalto la mente. Sherlock llevaba su acostumbrado traje lo cual hacia mas difícil el buscar la marca.

"Sherlock, ¿podría ver tus muñecas?" John trato de desechar la idea tan rápido como había surgido. Sólo que no planeaba que el detective lo hiciera difícil.

Sherlock le vio como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo. "Es un experimento" Agrego John con prisa. El menor de los Holmes sonrío con ironía "Mi querido Watson, dime el verdadero motivo, tu no haces experimentos"

"Solo un pequeño vistazo, por favor" suplico John

Sherlock suspiro profundamente y mientras se desabotonaba la manga una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Watson. Lestrade entro corriendo en el 221B sacando a Sherlock de ahí antes de que John pudiese ver su muñeca.

Cinco. Cinco intentos había echo John Watson para ver la muñeca de Sherlock Holmes, pero siempre terminaba siendo interrumpido por lestrade o la señora Hudson. En su última oportunidad, John llego al extremo de espiarlo en la ducha. Cuando Sherlock lo descubrió, John no pudo verlo a los ojos por al menos 2 semanas.

Finalmente, después de un largo caso Sherlock cayó dormido, cosa que aliviaba a John por dos razones; le preocupaba que Sherlock extremara su cuerpo a tales grados y por su puesto, pudo ver su muñeca.

No supo por qué sentía decepción en vez de alivio al ver que Sherlock no tenia nada. Muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que tal vez él era su complemento. Cuando volvió a su cama John tenía polvo en sus dedos.

* * *

Hoy seria el gran día. John sentía que jamás había estado tan nervioso como ahora lo estaba. El temor comenzaba a notarse en sus ojos. Era hora, lucho por esto toda su vida y no lo desperdiciaría ahora.

Cuando Mary llego, John comenzó a hablar.

"Escucha Mary, sé que no ha pasado mucho, me refiero a que nos conocemos de hace poco. Como sabes este par de años no han sido fáciles para mi y conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Así que si me aceptas Mary, yo…"

Las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando el camarero regreso interrumpiendo la propuesta. "Señor, creo que este vino es excepcional" El camarero era Sherlock.

John, Mary y Sherlock fueron vetados de al menos tres restaurantes distintos después de que John atacara a Sherlock.

* * *

Él hizo lo posible, cada minuto el aprovechaba aquella oportunidad pero fue inútil. John se le propuso a Mary y ella acepto. Dejando a un Sherlock con el corazón destrozado tratando de reconfortarse en su marca.

* * *

John le pidió ser su padrino, y a pesar de sentir un dudo en su garganta el acepto.

* * *

John y él fueron a comprar los respectivos trajes para la ceremonia.

* * *

Una semana faltaba para la boda. Una semana donde todos estaban perdiendo su cordura. John creía que si escuchaba un "Esas no eran las flores" "¿Todos han confirmado su asistencia?" "Las mesas" "El banquete" más, su cabeza explotaría. Es por eso que en cuanto vio la posibilidad salió corriendo en busca de Sherlock. Tal vez él era la persona que más lograba desquiciarlo pero en estos últimos días era quien lo mantenía a flote y tranquilo.

Algo se sentía mal dentro de si. Él creía estar haciendo lo correcto pero el correr a brazos, no literal, de su mejor amigo lo desconcertaba.

El recuerdo de sus abuelos llego a su cabeza, nunca los veía separados. Ninguno corría en busca de sus respectivos mejores amigos o de sus propios hijos cuando las cosas estaban intranquilas. Ambos buscaban solución a ello, juntos. Cada día que pasaba John se preguntaba más seriamente si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Al llegar al que fuera su hogar, unas dulces notas cruzaron sus oídos. Pudo sentir tantas emociones en las notas que fluían por todo el lugar. Nunca había escuchado aquella melodía, por más que intentaba subir las escaleras se sentía incapaz de moverse. Había quedado envuelto en ellas. Una nota chillona lo saco de su sueño, dejándolo en desconcierto.

Un par de gruñidos muy conocidos remplazaron la melodía, John decidió subir.

Sherlock se encontraba a espaldas de la puerta, garabateando sus partituras. Ignorando plenamente a John.

Sherlock usaba la bata que John le había regalado. Sonrío con alivio, la última vez Sherlock estaba envuelto en una sabana sin nada de ropa debajo.

John decidió no molestar y sin más se sentó en su sillón. Dándole la espalda a Sherlock.

Era algo que él extrañaba, no había necesidad de hablar. No había necesidad de nada, ellos dos habían aprendido a convivir con aquel silencio. Tan familiar y cómodo.

Sherlock volvió a empezar. Esta vez, a pesar de ser la misma melodía había un sentimiento distinto que John solo pudo contemplar como dolor.

Extrañado sintió un hueco en su ser.

Recordó la primera vez que lo sintió. Sherlock estaba más anormal de lo usual. La muerte de Irene Adler le había golpeado de manera impresionante. Fue cuando por primera vez sintió celos de esa manera. El que Sherlock se haya preocupado y haya sufrido la muerte por alguien a quien a penas conocía le molestaba sin razón alguna. Un día en particular, Sherlock se encontraba tocando una melodía con un deje enorme de tristeza que a John le dolió.

Y ahora sentía incluso peor aquel sentimiento. John trato de recordar si era el aniversario de la muerte de La Mujer pero por más que trato no lo logro. Volvió su mirada a Sherlock, quien a pesar de tener ambos ojos cerrados se podía apreciar el dolor en su rostro. La tristeza reflejaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

John quiso darle un vistazo a las partituras, y a pesar de no entenderlas todo era reflejado en el titulo. "Waltz for John and Mary's Wedding" John, extrañado presto toda su atención a Sherlock, quien no dejaba de tocar. Al dedicarle una mirada más observadora, John podía ver las manchas de tinta y café en su bata. Sus rizos eran un nido sin cuidar. Se había descuidado, bolsas debajo de sus ojos. John podía asegurar que a pesar de que el detective se consumía en su trabajo nunca se veía como ahora. Tan demacrado. Recorrió con su mirada los largos brazos de Sherlock, quien en el brazo derecho la manga estaba recorrida, dándole vista plena de su muñeca.

Su respiración se corto. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de su enorme error. Tuvo que sostenerse para evitar caer. Sherlock Holmes su mejor amigo, por quien estuvo dispuesto a morir, aquel por quien había matado, el hombre que seria su padrino de bodas, tenia su verdadero complemento.

"Era nuestro cuarto caso como compañeros" Sherlock dijo "La señora Gray pregunto sin mal alguno _"¿Son pareja?"_ No era algo que normalmente llamaría mi atención pero la noche anterior mi marca había aparecido de la nada. E instantáneamente caí en cuenta que hacia juego con la tuya. Fue por eso que aquellas tres palabras pronunciadas por ti como respuesta me hicieron saber que a pesar de lo mucho que añorabas encontrar complemento, no seria de tu agrado el que un hombre lo fuera ni mucho menos uno al que acababas de conocer. Un poco de maquillaje fue suficiente." Sentenció.

John sintió las palabras arremolinarse en su boca. "¿Por qué nunca me lo mencionaste? Justo una semana antes de mi boda Sherlock, una semana ¿Por qué ahora?

"La manera en que miras a Mary, el amor que reflejan tus ojos hacia ella… Han existido casos dónde a pesar de no compartir casos las personas se han enamorado profundamente como mis padres. Y ya no hay más que perder."

El silencio reino en el lugar.

John, a paso temeroso, camino hacia donde Sherlock se encontraba. Lo tomo de la muñeca para observarla mejor. El barco era hermoso, el negro era monocromático, distintas tonalidades, distintos tamaños, misma belleza.

Al ver su propia marca John sintió con seguridad que definitivamente eran una sola.

La mano del doctor comenzó a recorrer el brazo de Sherlock, dejando un leve cosquilleo en el detective. Una vez que coloco su mano detrás del cuello lo atrajo hacia si. Con lentitud. Ambas respiraciones estaban alteradas, ninguno sabia lo que hacia con exactitud pero aún así ambos lo deseaban.

John acariciaba el cuello del detective con suavidad mientras que Sherlock había colocado ambas manos en la cintura del doctor.

Ambos sentían la respiración del otro, sus narices se rozaban y sus frentes se tocaban. Sherlock comenzaba a cerrar los ojos al tiempo en el cual John se acercaba más para desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios.

El celular de John sonó antes de que sus labios se tocaran sacando a ambos de su transe. Alejándose del otro

"Mi prometida" anuncio John con un deje de tristeza "Dios mio" murmuro reaccionando a los hechos. Se armo de valor y antes de que pasara algo más dijo:

"No tenias derecho de reservar tu marca solo para ti, Holmes. Me casaré con la persona equivocada por culpa de tu arrogancia cuando esta pudo haber sido _nuestra_ boda. Se siente incorrecto el estar con Mary sin embargo nunca quise cuestionarme el por qué pero ahora lo sé. ¿No lo entiendes? Deseaba con toda mi alma que tu fueras mi complemento pero al no encontrar tu marca simplemente me resigne."

Sherlock no hablo, si ya la había cagado ahora debía valer la pena. Fue hasta John tomando su rostro con ambas manos, inclinándose para besarlo. Fue un beso inexperto e inseguro, lleno de culpa y amor. John tomo por la cintura a Sherlock, acariciando sus caderas con los pulgares. Sherlock sintió una lagrima caer por su rostro, sabia que ese era su primer beso con John y posiblemente el ultimo. Sherlock sentía como perdía a John.

* * *

 _"Esto no es correcto, tu y yo lo sabemos"_ Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, a pesar de todo, aun sentía un enorme cariño por todos los momentos brindados.

 _"¿Estas seguro sobre esto?"_ También tenía un nudo en su garganta. Cuando John asintió, sus lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir.

 _"Lo siento, Mary."_ John tenía que terminar aquello de la manera menos dolorosa para ella. _"Antes de irme, te quiero agradecer. Fuiste el más grande apoyo para mí y jamás podré expresarte mi gratitud. Te mereces algo mejor que yo."_

Mary sonrío _"Gracias a ti por haberme enseñado como amar"_ Dicho lo ultimo. John se retiro.

* * *

Se cancelo la boda, renuncio al hospital, al dejar a Mary no quiso llevar consigo nada. Comenzaría de nuevo. Como ya lo había echo antes con la misma persona solo que en contextos diferentes.

Al entrar en el 221B, suspiro sintiendo la calidez del que siempre sería su hogar. Sherlock lo recibió con una sonrisa tímida y el rubor posándose en sus mejillas. John río al ver a Sherlock, sabia que esto no era la zona de comfort de Holmes pero él estaba ansioso por comenzar esta nueva etapa.

Sherlock, indignado por la risa de John volvió toda su atención al caso que Lestrade le asigno. John le abrazo por la espalda dejando un casto beso en su mejilla, sintiendo la sonrisa de Sherlock.

"Mi querido Watson" Sherlock hablo "Tenemos un caso en manos" entusiasmado, salto de la silla deshaciendo el abrazo jalando a John para besarlo y después salir corriendo.

John se limito a sonreír ampliamente mientras iba detrás de _su_ detective.

En cada caso, en cada aventura, en cada vida, Sherlock Holmes siempre sería el barco navegante de aguas peligrosas y excitantes. Mientras que John Watson era la brújula que guiaría a ambos de regreso a su hogar.


End file.
